Night of the zombies
by whalesrule
Summary: this is not about the book you think it is because i could'nt find the book i was looking for so this is about the book called dead sea by brian keene. this is about a girl named Melony and her friends and thier fight for survival against the living dead.


Chapter 1: The Horrible Beginning……………

It was a foggy and dark day. School started out normally until it happened. All of the sudden had a seizure. We all screamed except for me though. Then she came back!!!! "Ohhhhhh noooooooo! Everyone get somewhere safe with no windows and lock yourself there bring a gun with ammo to cause you're going to need it! Now GO!!!!!" I screamed because I knew what was happening. "FRANKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs. "What? What? Who called me and why were they yelling?" he said coming out of a classroom. "OH MY GOD FRANKIE!!!! You're still alive!!!! We need to leave NOW!" "What why?" he said a little bit shocked from me yelling. "Because there is a zombie loose in the school and there are probably more coming that's why now can we please leave?" I asked sounding a bit frantic. "A zombie? You mean an actual walking corpse?" he asked thinking I was kidding. "Yes a zombie!!! And yes an actual walking corpse jeeeesh Frankie why can't you just believe me?" I asked in a panic stricken voice. "I don't know but I believe you right now…" he said looking at something behind me with a weird expression on his face. "Frankie… what's wrong?" I asked in astonishment of why he had said it like that and was looking behind me. I whirled around to see one of my best friends Gabby as a zombie trying to eat me. "Oh My God... Frankie get something that will break through a skull HURRY!!!!!" I screamed to him as the Gabby zombie came closer. "Here!" he said as he tossed me a pistol. "Where the heck did you get this?" I asked amazed at it. "Never mind! Just shoot her… it whatever you want to call it. Just shoot already!!!!" he screamed right before I shot her face and it exploded all over the hall. We both looked away. "Tip when you shoot one shoot it in the head so it destroys the brain. And don't get any blood in your eyes moth anything that is open. Got it?" "Yeah I got it, but how do you know so much about zombies?" he answered and asked. "Oh I read Brian Keene's books "_The Rising_," _City of the dead_," and "_Dead sea._" I answered. "Oh cool," he answered. "DIE YOU FREAK!!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!"? Jackie came up the stairs yelling at something we couldn't see. Then we saw what she was screaming at. She was screaming at but he was a zombie. "Here! Catch!" I said tossing her the gun. "Shoot him in the face. You have to destroy the brain!" I shouted, as she was about to shoot. _BANG!!!!!!!!!!_ The gunshot rang in my ears. "Thanks _zombie slayer_," Jackie said as she came up the stairs. "You're welcome. Now did you get any blood on you? In your mouth or eyes?" I asked her. She shook her head and said "Nope!" "Okay so this just started, so we need to go get a lot of water, food, guns, and ammo. Then we need to get on a boat asked and said. "Yuppers!" Frankie replied. "Yeah I got it now let's go!" and set off to an oilrig. Got it?" I Jackie answered. Quickly we started to leave the school. When we got outside Frankie and I said, "We should take a car. I know how to hotwire it!" "Whoa! You two said that in sync!" Jackie exclaimed. I blushed and she saw it. She saw Frankie too I could tell by the look on her face. "Then let's go!" I said quickly. Everything still seemed to be normal outside so far………… "Okay were off now," Frankie said as he started the car and we drove off.

Chapter 2: The Escape

We were at Publix now getting food and water. "Soooo what do you think is happening at the school now?" Frankie asked me. "Ummmmm……… I think that it is now overrun with zombies,

Roaming around the halls trying to get out, but they have no clue how to whatsoever," I replied. "Really?" he asked. "Yup they couldn't even open a door last time I checked." I answered knowingly. We had a lot of money because Frankie was rich. So we bought the food and water and left as quickly as possible. At the pawnshop we bought a machine gun with lots of ammo for it, a pistol and ammo, and a revolver also with ammo. "Now all we have to do is find a boat and refuel it and fill it's water supply," I said as we walked out of the shop. "My dad has a navy boat with people that know how to operate it. We can use that they should be working on it by now," Frankie said as we climbed into the car. "Ok so let's go there then," I said as we drove slowly out of the parking lot. As we arrived at his house we saw bunches of people roaming around the yard doing errands. "How many maids do you _have_?" I asked in astonishment. "They're not mine they're my fathers and I would say about 35 to 40 maybe," he answered my rhetorical question witch mad me laugh. "That was a rhetorical question you know. Which means you're not supposed to answer it," I said still giggling. "Oh…" he said after I explained. "So where's this so called boat?" Jackie asked. "Oh right it's just over there…." He pointed and walked us over to the boat. "Hey Frankie!!!" some kid said as we walked up to the boat. "Hey Jake!!" Jackie and Frankie said at the same time. "What am I missing?" I asked after Jackie and the kid named Jake started talking. "Oh well that's Jake he is one of my friends that hides out on the boat to joke around sometimes. And apparently he's Jackie's boyfriend," Frankie explained to me. "Oh ok then. So are we going to take him with us?" I asked. "Yes I think that would be a good idea. Especially because he knows how to operate it." Frankie replied. "Ok then I think we should now raid your house from its food and water," I said sarcastically but I meant it. "Yeah. What? Wait! Your not joking right?" he asked me. "Yes I was not joking so lets go now before the disease spreads!" I replied and said. " Ok then let's get Jackie and maybe a crate…. or a few," he said. "Jackie! We're going to ransack the place for food and water come on we need your help!" I called out to her as we walked over to where she was standing. "OK!!!" she shouted back and then ran over to us. We walked into the house and it was _huge_!!! "so where's the kitchen?" I asked him as we walked through a vast hallway. "Just over here!" he said as we walked through a wide doorway. "Wow! You must have tons of food in here!" I said amazed. "Yes we do actually," he said with a smirk on his face. "That was also a rhetorical question so you weren't meant to answer it Frankie. I thought you were an eighth grader!" I also said with a smirk. "I am an eighth grader though!!" he said with a childish whiney voice. "I know you are Frankie I was joking," I said trying to act innocent. "Ok well grab some food or water bottles and put them in a crate," he said with leadership in his voice. "He's watching you, you know," Jackie said to me as we were putting water bottles into a crate. "No he's not Jackie," I commented to what she had just said. "Yes he is I'm watching him…" she said and stopped mid sentence. "What now you're stalking him?" I asked sarcastically. "No I'm not I meant to say I looked over there and he was watching you," she explained. "Oh. Ok but I still don't believe you," I said as we went back to go get more water bottles. "I'm done!" Frankie yelled from across the room. "Ok now you can come and help us!" I yelled back at him laughing the whole time. "What's so funny?" he asked from behind me. I jumped because I didn't know he was there. "GOD FRANKIE!!! You scared me!" I practically yelled in his face. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's ok so will you help us now?" I asked. "Yes, but what was so funny?" he asked. "Nothing," Jackie and I said in sync and a little too quickly. "Ok sure!" he said and then helped us put the water bottles in the crates. "Done!" I said when we had put all of the water bottles in the crates. "Ok so now we can go to the boat and load this stuff on it and leave," I said. We started walking to the boat. When we got there, there were about 5 navy people on deck. "What the…" I said, as we got closer. "I told them to get the boat ready so we can set off. So now it has a full tank and a full water tank," Frankie explained. "Ok cool," I said as we put all of the food in the ships storage unit. "You can set sail now!" Frankie yelled to a really tall guy. "Yes sir!" he replied. "You can just call me Frankie Bob," Frankie said then the guy named Bob walked off and we set sail.

Chapter 3: The beginning of the long voyage………

"So did you set the course for that one oilrig?" I asked Frankie. "Yes I did actually. Smart huh?" he said and asked. "Yes _very smart_," I replied. We both started laughing at that. It was lunchtime now so we headed down to the kitchen for some food. "What are you going to eat?" he asked me. "Ummmmm…. Me??" I asked not sure if he was asking Jackie or me because she was standing next to me. "Yes both of you," he said answering my question. "Why?" Jackie and I asked in sync. "Because I am going to be the chef or whatever you want to call it," he answered. "Well…do you barbeque?" Jackie and I asked in sync again. "As a matter of fact. Yes I do," he said with a slight smile. "Well then can you make us some barbequed chicken?" we both asked him. "I sure can!" he said excitedly. So he made us some barbequed chicken and that is what we all had for lunch even the boat operators. We were on the deck now. "Hey what is that? People?" I asked Frankie because I saw a little boat shaped shadow and what I thought were people waving. "I think so but we wont know for sure until they get closer," Frankie answered. "So we watch as they get closer…. Or we use these?" I asked and said sarcastically pulling out a pair of binoculars from a box on the deck. "What? _Oh_ yeah I think we can use those instead," he said laughing. So I held out the binoculars to him. He took them and looked out to where we saw the boat shaped shadow. "It is people and they look like they need some help I think we should pick them up. Here take a look," he said as he handed me the binoculars'. I took them and looked to where he pointed and saw 5 people standing up and waiving their arms they looked dehydrated. "I'm going to go tell the engineer to slow down and tell Bob to pull the boat in when we get close to it," Frankie told me and then walked off. "Hmmm that looks like Jordan, Caitlyn, Kendall, Casey, and _ewww!_ Sonny," I said totally grossed out because we were bringing Sonny on the boat and he would annoy the heck out of me. "Looks like who now?" Frankie asked. I hadn't noticed that he had came back and was standing right next to me with his arms crossed over the rail. "Oh some people that I know that are from school. I thought they were dead by now especially Sonny," I answered him. "Oh ok then. Oh wait! Sonny is the kid that you don't get along with whatsoever I think this was a stupid idea to bring them aboard," he said in shock because he forgot that I despised Sonny. "Frankie can I like go to my cabin now please? I can not be out here when he's here," I asked and said as the crew brought the small watercraft on board and Sonny got out and started walking towards me. "Yeah sure I'll be there in like a minute or two…" he never got to finish his sentence because Sonny came over and said "Hey creep!" "For your information you're the creep _retard_!" I said because I was getting annoyed and he called me a creep in front of Frankie. "Ohhhhh who's this guy? Is it Frankie?" Sonny asked in a mocking tone. "For your information _Sonny_, I am Frankie. And I think that you need to leave her alone or we will confine you. Yes that's right I know how you annoy her, she told me," Frankie said with a dazzling smile. "Ok _fine_ weirdo," he said as he walked off to find a cabin. "Thank you. That was very sweet," I said and then started to walk off. "You're welcome," he said blushing. I started laughing and walked to the galley or the cafeteria to go get Jackie and tell her what had just happened. "Jackie? Jackie where are you?" I said as I walked through the hallway where the cabins were. Almost right after I started calling that down the hallway at every door some one came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. "WHAT THE HECK!!! GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelled turning around and slapping some one across the face. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed right after I slapped him. I turned around and looked to see who it was. "_Sonny!!! _I'm going to kill you!!" I screamed at him and started to chase him until the point where I could catch him and choke him to death. He started to head for the deck so I took a short cut and cut him off when he reached the deck. "How did you do that? Uh oh!" he said and ran towards the other side of the deck where the small boat was. Right as he turned around the corner he ran right smack into Frankie. They both fell over then they got up and Sonny ran behind Frankie and stood there saying "Please don't let her near me she'll _kill _me!" "What the heck did he do to make you so mad that you would kill him?" Frankie asked me calmly but you could tell that he was furious. "_Well_ I don't know why don't you ask _him_?" I said with a very aggravated voice. "I went up behind her and grabbed her waist then she slapped me," Sonny told Frankie. "You _what!? Why?_" Frankie asked him with a shocked and **very angry** voice. "Because it seemed funny at the time that's why!" Sonny exclaimed practically in Frankie's face. Frankie grabbed him by the front collar on his shirt and said "If you _ever_ do that again I _will_ kill you. Got it?" "Y yes I got it I'll leave her alone I swear just let me go please," Sonny stuttered and pleaded. Frankie put him down and he ran to his cabin and locked his door. "Are you ok?" Frankie asked me. "Yeah I'm fine but I_ am_ getting hungry and it _is _getting late," I answered. "Ok fine I'll make an announcement for dinner and then I'll make dinner ok?" he asked and said. "Ok and you forgot to mention that I'm going with you!" I chimed in. "Fine but you're also going to help me make dinner for everyone else," he said. "Ok fine let's go because I'm getting hungrier by the minute!" I said as we walked over to the stairs that lead up to the control tower.


End file.
